


A Kingly Boon

by battle_goats



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, low key ignoct because I love them too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Noct's kindness to the cat of Galdin Quay pays off in a most unexpected way.





	A Kingly Boon

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tweet by ohmyfae.

Noct felt a weight on his knee and managed to raise his head enough to look.  The sword in his chest was excruciating, but at least his death would mean something.  There was a plaintive meow and he stared. He knew this cat.

“Hey there,” he gasped.  He knew he shouldn’t waste what little breath he had left on talking to a cat, but found he didn’t care.  The cat meowed again, and suddenly a voice echoed inside his head. Not unlike the voices of the Astrals.

“King of Light, twice you offered me kindness when others refused it.  Twice, you kneeled before a lowly creature. Twice you offered your own strength to feed me when you could have walked away.  For your unconditional love and kindness, I offer you one of my lives.”

Noct coughed wetly.  This sounded too good to be true.  The chance to live, to see the dawn.  And all because he liked cats.

“Do you accept?”

“I - yes, yes I do.”

The cat nodded and placed a paw on Regis’s sword.  It shattered into blue crystalline light and faded away.  Noct gasped as the gaping wound in his chest healed. The pain faded away, and the darkness that had encroached on his vision faded.  Noct reached for the cat and cradled it in his arms.

“Thank you,” he whispered.  The cat only meowed and batted at his cheek with a paw.  Noct slowly pushed himself off the throne. There was a big hole in his shirt, but the skin was completely in tact, so he knew that he was going to live.  Noct stumbled down the steps, to the throne room floor. He made to walk to the door before it burst open, and his three closest friends skidded to a halt before him.

“Noct?”

“H-hey guys,”

There was a moment of silence before he was swept up into the arms of his friends.  Noct couldn’t hold it together and cried into Ignis’s shoulder.

“How is this possible?” Ignis finally asked.  His hands reverently touched Noct’s face and wiped away his tears.

“Legends speak of a Messenger who will grant a boon to any mortal who assists them.  Twice, the King of Kings showed kindness to this Messenger, so a gift of great measure he has been given,” Gentiana spoke.  The others stared at her, then down at the cat in Noct’s arms. The cat wiggled and hopped free and sat upon Gentiana’s shoulder.

“Gentiana?”

“Your duty is fulfilled.  You sacrificed all for the future of Eos, King Noctis.  The dawn returns, and with it, a new age. The time of the Astrals is over.”

She was gone in a blink and a little flurry of snow, the cat taken with her.  The four remained in the throne room as the sun slowly rose above the remnants of the wall that surrounded the city.  Noct’s retinue turned towards the gaping hole in the wall to face the oncoming light.

“It almost doesn’t feel real,” Prompto said.

“Like something out of our wildest dreams,” Ignis said.  He had a hand clasped tightly with Noct’s. His one open eyes was shut as he felt the warmth of the sun on his face.

“Then we had better make the most of this,” Noct said.  The others nodded. They would live and rebuild Lucis, together


End file.
